Friends
by Hirikari
Summary: birthday present for HikariKei4ever. happy birthday! wish you all the best :D
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday, HikariKei4ever! I hope you'll like my gift.**

"Hey, did you hear the news? There are some new people moving here." Schneider's friend said.

"Really? Do you have any idea who they are?" Schneider asked.

"Nope. Sorry." His friend said shortly.

"So, when will they get here?"

"Based on what I heard, today."

The blonde haired boy became a little curious. He always gets curious whenever something unknown is…well, unknown.

"Hey, do you mean _them_?" Schneider asked while pointing at the village gate.

His friend looked behind him and saw a family of three coming in with their stuff. Their son had spiky blue hair and blue eyes. But he looked like he was the shy and quiet type.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go and play with those kids?" the mother said while pointing to Schneider and his friend.

"No. I want to help unpack." The boy insisted.

"Yup, he's definitely the shy type." Schneider said.

"Uh-huh." His friend continued.

* * *

><p>"Mom, where can I put this?" the blue haired boy asked while holding a box full of things.<p>

"Just put it next to your room in the corner, Andropov." His mother told him. The boy named Andropov did what she told him to do.

"Andropov, your mother and I can finish unpacking by ourselves. You should go out and make new friends." His father suggested.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay here." Andropov insisted again.

"Come on, sweetheart. Those boys earlier seemed nice." His mother continued.

"But I'm not good at making friends." His face went red of embarrassment.

"You should try it first." His father started to pat Andropov's head.

The little boy groaned before saying, "Alright. I'll give it a try."

He went out of the house and walked around to find someone he could make friends with. Then he spotted the same boys he saw earlier when he made it to the village. They were playing tag and were running around while laughing. He gulped before walking forward so he can try and make friends with them. He was never the type that's good with these things.

"H-Hey." He stuttered.

The two boys stopped and looked at the blue haired boy. "Hey, aren't you the one who just moved here?" Schneider asked.

"Y-Yes." Andropov stuttered again.

"Hey, don't be shy." Schneider's friend walked up to him and started to mess up his hair. "You got a name, Spiky?"

"D-Don't call me 'Spiky'. And besides, my name is Andropov." The blue haired boy complained.

"Andropov, huh?" Schneider repeated. "I think I like 'Spiky' better." Then he and his friend laughed.

"D-Don't call me that!" Andropov complained again.

"Alright, alright." Schneider said after laughing. "My name's Schneider."

"And _my _name's Fernandez." The other boy said. Andropov took a good look at him and he noticed that he had short brown hair, pale skin like his, and black eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a brown jacket. And he also wore long black pants that seemed a little tight and light brown boots.

"Um…it's nice to meet you." Andropov said.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Both of them said at the same time.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come to my house? I want to play with my little sister." Schneider said.

"You have a little sister?" Andropov asked.

"Yup." Schneider said shortly. "So, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure. Why not?" Fernandez said.

"Alright." Andropov said, too.

The three of them walked to Schneider's house until they finally made it in front of the building.

"Onii-chan~!" a sweet voice sang. Someone came from behind them and hugged Schneider's legs.

"Hi, Silvia." Schneider said and then lifted her up in the air. She giggled and flapped her arms in the air as if she was flying. Then he put her down on the ground. Silvia looked at Andropov curiously.

"Onii-chan, who's that?" Silvia asked sweetly while pointing at Andropov.

"His name is Andropov." Schneider told her. She looked at him for awhile.

"Hi ya, Silvia." Fernandez said while scrunching down to her height. He patted her head and she giggled.

"Hi, Fernandez Onii-chan." She said while still giggling. She looked at Andropov again and quickly hugged his legs. "It's nice to meet you, Andropov Onii-chan."

"I-It's nice to meet you too, Silvia-Chan." He said while hugging her back.

"She's still four years old, you know." Schneider said.

"Really?" Andropov said.

"Onii-chan, can you play with me?" Silvia asked sweetly again.

"Of course." He said while slightly messing up her blonde hair.

She was really beautiful. She had short blonde hair like Schneider's, blue eyes, white skin, and a gorgeous smile. She wore a purple dress with matching shoes.

She ran down the hill with the boys behind her. "Silvia, don't run too fast! You'll fall!" Schneider shouted from behind. But it was too late. The little girl tripped and fell down. "Silvia!"

The boys ran faster down the hill where the little girl was. She had a cut on her knee and it was bleeding. She cried and held her knee. "Are you ok, Silvia?" Schneider asked worriedly when he and his friends reached her. She just continued to cry.

"Oh, does it hurt, Silvia-Chan?" a voice said.

They looked up to see a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes. "Oh, hi Kluke-Chan." Fernandez said. He looked beside him and saw Andropov blushing while staring at the girl who just came. He was holding his laugh at the sight of the blue haired boy.

Kluke scrunched down and took a look at Silvia's injury. "It'll be ok, Silvia." She reassured the little girl. "Schneider-Kun, can you bring her to the clinic? I can help her with the injury." She continued.

"Oh, sure." Schneider said and then lifted up Silvia.

"H-Hey, can I come along?" Andropov said while blushing.

"Sure." Kluke said. "Are you the new villager here?"

"Y-Yes. My name's Andropov." He said.

"Oh." She offered her hand to him and attempted to shake his. "My name's Kluke. It's nice to meet you."

"I-I-It's nice to meet you, too." He stuttered before shaking her hand.

"Ok, let's go to the clinic." She said and then walked away with the boys behind her.

"Pssst…Andropov." Fernandez whispered.

"Yeah?" Andropov whispered back.

"You _like _her, don't you~?" he sang.

"W-W-What?" he shouted loud enough for the others to hear him.

Fernandez burst into laughing. "Is something wrong, Andropov?" Kluke asked.

"Uh, n-n-no. E-Everything's fine." Andropov stuttered that made Fernandez laugh harder.

"Hahahaha! D-D-Dude, I can't b-b-breathe! Hahahaha!" Fernandez said between laughs.

Andropov popped a vain since Fernandez was so annoying. Then the others started to laugh. He sighed and then they continued to the clinic.

They made it to the building and went in. Silvia was put in a small but clean room. Kluke started to clean Silvia's cut and she felt a lot better.

"Thank you, Kluke Onee-chan!" Silvia said.

"You're welcome, Silvia." Kluke said while putting away her medical things in the drawer.

"Thanks a lot for taking care of her, Kluke-Chan." Schneider said.

"It's no problem." Kluke said while having a sweet smile on her face which made Andropov's face turn red like a tomato. Fernandez saw the tomato-faced boy and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Andropov asked.

"Dude, it's _you! _I know that you have a-" Andropov shut the boy's mouth so he couldn't continue.

"Don't even say it, Fernandez!" Andropov warned. He let go of Fernandez's mouth.

"Fine, fine." Fernandez said plainly. "But on _one_ condition."

"What condition?"

"You have to treat me to some ice cream after this."

"F-Fine…"

"Alright then, we'll be going then, Kluke-Chan!" Fernandez suddenly said while pulling on Andropov's arm.

"Oh, alright. Bye, Fernandez-Kun. Bye, Andropov-Kun." She said.

The two boys went out and then Fernandez brought the blue haired boy to an ice cream stall. "Hello, boys. What can I do for you?" the saleswoman said kindly.

"Can I have a chocolate flavor ice cream, please?" Fernandez said.

"Sure." The saleswoman said while scooping up the chocolate flavor ice cream to the top of the ice cream cone. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you." Fernandez said while accepting the ice cream. "Ok, Andropov. Go on and pay."

"Alright, alright." Andropov sighed and then pulled out some money from his wallet. "Here you go." He handed over the money to the saleswoman and then they went off.

"Hey uh, have you known Kluke-Chan for a long time?" Andropov asked.

"Yup." Fernandez said while licking his ice cream. "Schneider, Silvia and I are close friends with her. But then her parents died because of an unknown illness. She's been living by herself for a long time now. She took the role of the village doctor as a replacement for her parents."

"Oh…" was the only thing Andropov could say at that time.

"If you want…" Fernandez licked his ice cream again and continued. "You can help her in the clinic tomorrow. She works alone and it can be really tiring. Schneider and I can't because Schneider's parents will be out tomorrow and we have to take care of Silvia."

"Alright. I have some free time tomorrow and I guess it would be nice to help Kluke-Chan." Andropov commented.

"You like her that much, huh?" Fernandez teased.

"I-I-I don't! I just met her! Don't get so confused!" Andropov complained.

"Alright, whatever you say." Fernandez continued to eat his delicious ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm going now." Andropov said while opening the door.

"Alright, Andropov. Have fun!" his mother replied.

Andropov walked to the clinic. He managed to memorize the roads in the village in such a short time. He has an amazing memory so it's almost impossible for him to get lost. When he made it to the clinic, he opened the door and peeked inside. "Kluke-Chan? Are you here?" he said. No answer.

He went in and started to search around the building. There were coughs coming from some of the rooms. It must be really tiring to take care of all of them without any help. And Kluke's just a kid. He walked to a corner and there was a room. It was more like the doctor's office. He went in and there was someone trying hard to lift two big boxes at once.

"H-Hey let me help you." Andropov said while holding on to the other edge of the box thus making it more balanced.

"Oh, thanks." The person said. Andropov saw a head peek from the other end and it was none other than Kluke! "It's you, Andropov-Kun." She said.

"K-K-Kluke?" Andropov stuttered while blushing.

They put the boxes at the corner of the room. "I-I came here to help you." Andropov told her.

"Oh, really?" Kluke smiled. "Thanks a lot, Andropov-Kun!"

"N-No problem."

Yup, Fernandez was right. Andropov has a crush on Kluke!

"S-So, what do you want me to do?" Andropov stuttered again.

"Can you start by checking on room A3? It's a little girl who has a high fever."

"Oh, ok then." He left the current room and went to room A3. He saw the little girl lying on the bed.

"Where's Kluke Onee-chan?" she asked.

"She's a little busy. She asked me to take care of you in her place." He explained.

"Um, ok…" she said nervously. Yup, she was also the shy type.

* * *

><p>"Kluke, I'm finished." Andropov said after entering the doctor's office.<p>

"Thanks, Andropov-Kun." She said which made Andropov blush (again).

"Y-You're welcome, Kluke-Chan." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Do you want me to do something in return for you?"

"No. Please, I don't want anything in return. I'm just glad I could help even just a little."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I got it." She moved closer to him and then she suddenly kissed him! You could really imagine Andropov's face being redder than a tomato.

When she pulled away from him, she also blushed but she still smiled. "I hope that can be enough for you."

He didn't say anything since he was still paralyzed of shock. "T-To tell you the truth, Andropov-Kun…" She said and then blush a deeper red. "I like you…"

"W-W-What?" Andropov managed to say.

She didn't say anything and just blushed. "I-I like you too, Kluke-Chan" Andropov said.

**Sorry for the random ending ^^;  
>I couldn't think of anything else XP<br>Well, happy birthday and wish you all the best :D**


End file.
